Different Dimension, Same Crush
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: A very different take on how Long is Forever Episode. When Starfire chases Warp through the portal for the clock, she didn't expect to fall into another dimension. Nor the Young Justice Robin, thought he would fall in love. Star's and robin's POV. Crossover pairing. Please Review!
1. Falling

** Okay, you know how almost every author does a How long is forever thing? Well, here's mine! I can't belie no one has done this!**

**Declaimer: I don't own T-T-T-T-T-Teen Titans! I don't own Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Young Justice either!**

**Oh, and I'm changing Warp so he's not from the future, but from another dimension. (hint hint)**

**Star's POV! **

**Robin YG's age: 14**

**Starfire's TT: 15**

…**.**

"Ta to, titans. I would like to stay but I really must be getting back to my dimension." He was already halfway in his portal, with his stolen good in his hand. I felt my powers burn through my veins and with my eyes glowing—I launched myself at Warp with a yell.

"What? I-" Warp let out a grunt as I crashed into him.

I heard Robin's cry of denial and his fingers brush my foot, but it was too late. I knocked both Warp and I into his hole of worms. I held onto his wrists as we struggled against each other. We slowly floated through a huge pipe, its walls covered in white, and various earthen clocks. Warp kicked my shins

"Let go of me!" he yelled as we struggled.

"You have put my friends in danger—"I let a grunt of resistance:"and ruined Blorthog!" I reached for his white container on his chest.

"Stop! If you damage the suit before we reach my dimension—"I ripped it from his chest. At least it would stop his crime for now. He lost his grip on me and he fell, with the clock still in his hand. The world turn black as I felt myself falling too. My surroundings turned back to white, than blue.

Then, I tumbled through trees and it's sharps leaves and branches, earning bruises and cuts. Finally I hit the hard, green grass. I sat there for a moment,, my face buried in the ground. I heard waves splashing, the honking of cars, and the cries of seagulls. I was home!

I pushed myself up, and an extreme ache went through my ribs, enough to make me cry. I must have received a broken rib or three when I had fallen. I heard, a whirring, and noticed that I was next to a mountain. And part of it was coming down like the door of garages

Then I saw him. He was on a motorcycle,. He had a different costume than before, but it still suited him well. It was black, red and yellow, but he still had the same mask.

"R-robin!' his mask widened in shock for a moment, before he climbed off his bike and ran over to me.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" I looked up at him, as I felt blood trickle down my forehead. He did an small embarrassed chuckle. "Of course not, you look like you have broken ribs." He lifted me up bridal style, and carried me to the garage. He glanced down at me and smiled, which I returned.

"Got a name?" What? Why didn't he remember me?

"I am Starfire, your best friend. How could you not remember me?" He shot me a confused look as he carried me.

"I think I'd remember having as you for a Best friend." I cocked my head to the side, wandering if that was a compliment or an insult. He carried me through the metals halls while he called:

"Guys!" His voice echoed through the halls, for a moment, before there was a rush of air, red and yellow. Then a boy, who only looks a year or two older than me, stood in front of us. He had short messy red hair, and green eyes. He wore a yellow armored suit of jumps, and had a red lightning bolt in a white circle on his chest. He had a mask on, much like that batman's, except he had goggles, and his eye and hair showed.

But he reminded me of Beast boy, because he had the same grin friend Beast boy always has.

"Hey Rob, whats—Whoa?!" He stared at me. "Who's the babe?" I didn't understand why he called me an infant, but Robin's face had a small frown on it as he replied.

"Her name is Starfire. And—"Suddenly a girl my age came running down the hall. She had the same type of mask as the other Boy did, but hers was in various shades of green. She had her long blonde hair up in a pony tail. Her eyes were grey, and she had a muscular but slim figure like I do. She wore a green, neck of turtle halter top with a light green arrow on her chest. She a black belt with the same arrow from her chest on it on top of her dark green jeans.

"You called?" She looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. Robin shook his head and said:

"Come on, we sort things out later, but right now Star isn't feeling the aster." I thought for moment and then burst out in giggles, and then a sharp breath of pain from my ribs. He looked down at me as he carried me.

"What?" I smiled up at him and I said.

"The word aster. I have never heard it before, but I think it is clever and a little funny too." He chuckled too, and replayed.

"Yeah, I guess it is, in a way." His two companions followed us into a white room, which I guessed was a an infirmary. He laid me down on one of the white beds.

"Kay, I'm going to patch you up." I He walked over to the counter on the other side of the room and retrieved his supplies. Then, I remembered.

"Where are our friends? Where is Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven?' He turned around and frowned. The girl who had followed us leaned on the door from that connected to the hall and talked quietly with the boy in red and yellow.

"I never heard of them." My eyes widened and it suddenly hurt for me to breath. It was my ribs, I know, but also because I wasn't where I should be.

"Never heard of them? I-i…" Robin sat down on the bed and gave me reassuring smile. I felt my two heats flutter.

"Look, were going to fix you up as best as we can, then I'll answer all of your questions if you answer mine—deal?" I nodded and smiled grimly.

"You have the deals."

…

**Yes, short—but I'm not quite sure If I'm writing YG Robin right. This is my first shot at a crossover like this, so…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**KKA**


	2. Amicable

**I'd just like to thank all of you for your follows, favorites, and reviews! I really appreciate it! I wasn't planning to update until tom morrow, but when I woke up this morning and saw how many review and favorites and follows I got, I just couldn't resist!^. ^**

**Oh, and P.S. Wally and Artie are in this, and I know this is set in the time gap, but they will not be together. I used to like the pairing, but it just got old for me after a while. Now I'm more of a traught fan…**

**Just so you know, no romance between them. :P**

**Cool fact: Listen to the beginning of the first episode of Young Justice. The Ice guy on the bridge sounds like Control Freak, does it not?**

**Cover by lxoivaeh on Deviant art!  
**

…**.**

After I was the bandaged up, Robin introduced me to his two friends. I sat on the edge of the white medical bed as he pointed at the red and yellow boy and said.

"That's Kid Flash," I smiled and waved at him, and he wiggled his eyebrows at me and smiled at me in a most charming manner. He leaned towards me a little and said.

"But you can call me the Wallman." I raised both of my eyebrows at this. He seemed nice, but I wasn't sure I liked him that way. The girl next to him rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of his head hard enough to make a sound. She then smirked knowingly at me and while ignoring Kid Flash's complaints, stated;

"Kid Mouth fits him better though. I'm Artemis." I smiled gratefully at her and stood. I hugged my arms around my two new friends and squealed.

"It is Glorious to meet you! My name is Starfire." I saw Robin smirking at me over my two new friends shoulders, and I wondered why. And then I realized the shocked expression on Artemis's face, and a dreamy one on Kid Flash's. And I also saw that they were both gasping for breath. I grimaced and quickly let them go.

They grabbed their sides as they tried to catch their breath, and I felt a pang of guilt. But Robin must have seen this, because he came over and squeezed my shoulder.

"There are others on our team, but you'll meet them later. Now, can you tell us how exactly you got here?" I looked down at my feet and began my explanation.

"My name is Starfire, and I am from planet Tameran. I used to be a Citadel slave until I escaped and came to Earth a few years ago. Because of my powers of flight," I raised off the ground and looked around at them to prove my point, " super Strength, and starbolts—" I powered my fists and eyes to a light green for a moment, before powering down and landing on the ground.

Robin stared at me with a analyzing stare while the others just looked on in slight wonder. Nut from their costumes, I knew that they had been around humans of metas before. I continued.

"I joined the Teen Titans. We are based in Jump City, and with Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and you Robin," I shot a look at him. "We fought crime. We all lived together in Titans tower and…" I gave myself a little hug.

"Today, we fought a villain named Warp. He travels through dimensions stealing priceless artifacts. We tried to stop him from stealing a priceless clock, and he almost escaped. But I followed him alone through his dimension portal, and fought him for the clock. He managed to get away with the clock, but I broke his suit."

I pulled of my belt the white disk. Robin took it from me and examined it closely.

" This means he is still here. He can't leave here until he gets that..." I pointed to the disk. Kid Flash took my place on the bed and asked.

"So, we still could find him, and send Starfire home, right?" Robin frowned and opened up his watch and revealed a hologram screen. He typed without pausing as he explained.

"I'll text Batman, and try to sort this out. We need to examine this thing closely; we don't want to end up shooting Star into the wrong place." I felt a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach. No matter what dimensions, he called me Star. He slapped his watch closed; bringing me back to my situation. "Until then, she is going to have to stay here with us."

Both Kid Flash and Robin were grinning at me while Artemis rolled her eyes. I shook that off stared at my two new friends and Robin, who in my find I thought of him as the Robin I always wished I could get to know. And now I could.

"Please, Curiosity abounds! Can you show me around this place?" Robin chuckled at my use of words, and motioned me to follow him.

"Sure, I could give you the tour." Kid Flash matched my stride as Robin began.

"Right now you're in Mt. Justice, ex-headquarters to the Justice League, and now home to Young Justice." I coked my head to the side.

"What's Young Justice?"

"It's a team of 'sidekicks' who get together to kick some bad guy ass. We are undercover, doing things that the Justice League can't." Kid Flash informed me. Robin slowed down so he walked on my other side and whispered.

"So, shhhh!" I let at out a giggle at his antics and said.

" I believe The Teen Titans are similar in many ways, except we, as Cyborg says, 'Do our own thing.' We do not work with Batman, or any other Justice League members." Artemis trailed behind us silently, but I knew she was listening.

Robin nodded an agreement and began introducing me to Mt. Justice. An hour later, we came to what I had learned earlier was the Meeting Room, where the portals were. We had looped around the whole mountain, and when we came back to this room, the Batman was there.

I have never seen Batman before in person, but from the blurry pictures of him I've seen of him before, he was exactly the same in dimension. He was tall, brooding, gray and black, and He had an analyzing look on his face, just like the one Robin(s) would get.

His masked eyes swerved around, gazing at Artemis, Kid Flash, Robin, and finally, Me. He stared at me for a long time; I do believe he was trying to do the scaring of me. But I was a Tamerain, and even though Tamerains do show many emotions openly, fear was not one of them. That, and there was the fact that I hated feeling weak.

When he saw that my squared shoulders, stern stance, and a slightly amused expression of mine would not falter, her turned his gaze back to Robin. He said in a deep rough voice,

"We need to talk."

Batman lead Robin down a hall, and I heard the click of a door. I blinked one, then twice. I turned around and faced Artemis and Kid Flash.

"Does he always act in that manner?" Artemis and Kid Flash both smiled some, Kid Flash more than Artemis though.

"Yeah," Artemis said in a sarcastic tone, "That's why he was elected as the head of the House Warming Committee." I didn't understand, but I followed my friends into the living room area. Kid flash ran to the kitchen, so fast I could barely spot him. I guessed that he had super speed then. I would love to race him someday.

Artemis jumped over the back of the couch and settled down, putting her feet up on the table. I came around and sat with her. She turned on the TV and scanned through the channels. I was silent for a moment, and then asked.  
"Who else is on the team?" Artemis kept her eyes on the TV while replying.

"Miss Martian, Aquald, Red Arrow, Zatanna, Rocket," she let out a ghost of sigh, only barely auditable, "and _Superboy_. " I stared at the side of her head for a moment.

"Where is the Bathrooms again?" Artemis nodded her head in the right direction and said.

"Same hall Rob and Batman went down." I said my thank and flew through the meeting room and into the hall. As I flew past a door, I heard a rough conversation. It sounded like Robin, and Batman. I usually don't listen to other people's business, but I remembered the tone in Batman's voice earlier.

I floated in front of the door and listened silently.

"— and I won't let you take a chance and compromise everything because of your hormones."

Batman said sternly, enough to make me wince myself. But Robin yelled.

"I'm not! Look, she seems genuinely worried about getting back to her dimension, and stopping Warp." I could almost feel Batman's stare through the metal door.

"But she's an alien, Dick. She's an alien, who just happened to crash at our door step, and she comes asking for help. Then you show her around your team's base, and where everything is?" Robin let out a puff, and muttered.

"At least I didn't tell her my secrets identity." I heard footsteps approach the door, and zoomed down the hall and into the bathroom. I almost slammed the door shut, as I enter and turned the lights on. I locked the door and leaned against the door.

"But you can help her stop warp and get home. That's it." I heard two pairs of footsteps fade away. I let out a breath I did not know I was holding. I shook my head; I could not blame them for not trusting me completely, it was a bit absurd. I had faced the same distrust when I first came to Earth.

I quickly took care of my business and returned to the living room, to find Batman and Robin standing behind the couch, waiting for me. Artemis had turned off the TV and stood next to Robin. Kid Flash leaned against the wall as he ate a sandwich of subs quicker than I had never seen anyone eat6. And I lived on Tameran; I have seen many fast eaters.

"There you are," Robin cracked a grin at me when he caught me staring at Kid Flash's eating habits.

"I know, can you imagine putting up with that every day?" I smiled back at a him, but before I could reply, Batman cut in.

"We will help you stop warp and get home." Batman said in a tone voice that would impress Raven. "But, that's it. You won't be staying here no longer than necessary, and you will not join the team on missions. Do you understand?"

I looked down at the floor, feeling like I was 8 again and I was being scolded by Galfore.

"Yes."

"Good. You know where to find me." I looked up, and he was gone, the only evidence that he was ever there was the call of the portal. I let out a small sigh and smiled at my new friends. I cocked my head and said.

" The Batman is very amicable," Mt three friends did a double take, but only Robin broke out into cackles.

"Yeah, he's very amicable." I heard mutter Artemis to Kid Flash:

"Robin, the walking dictionary meets Starfire, the flying dictionary." Robin and I ignored that comment, and he said.

"Well, I called up the rest of the team, but most won't be here until tonight so…" He grinned at me.

"Wanna spar?"

….

**Next Chapter: Robin gets pummeled!**

**No, not really. But wouldn't that be fun to write?**

**KKA**


	3. Meet and Greet

**You guys are great! I haven't had this many review before on a story so quickly! Thanks for making my day! The fight scene in this chapter may not be great. Sorry, but if anyone could give tips ****on that, I would love that! ^.^**

You might need a dictionary for this chapter. Kay: Now it's Robin's POV. … I fought a lot of things and people in my career as Robin. Monsters like Clayface, trained Assassins, The Joker, Superboy, and even Batman. Thugs, bank robbers, aliens, pretty much anything you could name. Some fights have been more difficult than others, but in the end I pulled through, either with the help of Batman or the Team. But right now I wasn't feeling the traught. I was fighting a Alien, but I had a feeling she left something out when she said she was from Tameran. Starfire had been titillating to fight so far. She would do a simple move from earth, like a round house, or she would use her flight a little and jump into the air and over my head, turn around while in mid-air, and do a light kick to the back of my head. It was obvious that she was holding back a lot, and I appreciated that but… I wanted to see what she could really do. It was also obvious she had trained in many different arts, but so had I. But she knew some of my better moves, like a jump spinning back kick to avoid a leg sweep. Her long flaring hair swayed back and forth with her movements. She punched, I would deflect it, rolling it along my arm. I'd kick at her head; she would duck and fire a small bolt at my ribs. She'd fire bolts at my feet to get some same or a little breather, and I'd run, launch off the ground and over her bolts, forming into a flying side kick. We traded punches and kicks back and forth, and I was starting to wonder if her Robin had taught her any Earth martial arts. The whole time we both had a smile on our lips. As she tossed me another punch to my head, I saw the opening. I went to the outside of the punch, using one hand to block and grab her arm, and the other to hit a pressure point on her neck lightly to stun her. And then I swept her off her feet. She landed with her back on the ground I immediately got down over her and pinned her hands to the side. I grinned, not only I had taken her down, but she was blushing too. Victory. We were both sweaty and panting and then I realized something.

Our faces were inches apart. I stared at her plush pink lips, and I suddenly felt chalant. I whispered in her ear, effectively making her shiver.

"Give up?" I leaned back to see a smile plastered on her face. Then, she used her fingers (which were currently plaster on the outside n my thigh.) to jab a pressure point. My hold on her loosened, and she used her strength and the motion of her roll, and threw me off her. I flew halfway across the sparring floor and hit the ground. I just knew there was a tag on the floor next me with my name and fail on it.

Ow.

I heard footsteps coming closer and then Star clouded my vision. Her Harlequin eyes stared down at me with worry. Her long, fiery hair created a curtain around the two of us. When she saw I was pretty much okay, she beamed at me and extended down a hand to me.

"Do you need the hand?"

Suddenly I was feeling the aster in my stomach and not the stinging pain in my back. I grinned and took her hand, standing. I brushed myself off and smiled.

"Good job," she blushed, and glanced over to Artemis and Kid Flash, who here both wide eyed. She turned to me with confusion and I chuckled and merely asked.

"Want to go another round?"

…

Three rounds later, after having my ass handed to me and my dignity worn out, I managed to beat her. After we got cleaned up, Miss Martian and Super Boy came back from their date. I cracked at the look on their faces when they noticed Starfire on the couch in a deep discussion with Kid Flash on the light barrier.

"Who's this? Superboy asked. Starfire got up from her position on the couch, floating just above it.. She smiled and waved.

"Hello1 I'm Starfire!"

"What?' Miss Martian floated in front of Star. Starfire sigh and shot into what she basically told us before, leaving out little details as she went. By the time she was done, Super Boy's eye was twitching with frustration in trying to understand, while Miss Martian floated n front of her.

"Your Tamerain?" Miss. M narrowed her eyes at Star. Starfire nodded and smiled politely.

"Yes, and you are Martian are you not?" Miss M. frowned, and I made a mental note to talk to her later.

"Yes," Star stared Miss M. right in the eye and declared, with a happy smile and serious eyes declared.

"I have always wanted to meet a Martian! I can't wait for us to become friends!" The she wrapped Miss M. in a bone crushing hug that shocked Miss M. for a sec., before she carefully returned it. It was very un-Miss Martian like. When they separated, she landed in front of Superboy, a smile on her face .

"You are Superboy yes?" Supes crossed his arms across his chest and snorted. But Starfire just smiled again and said.

"Glorious to meet you," Then she made it to Aqualad, who stood there like usual, watching. Her gave her a small polite smile, and said:

"I'm sure he will warm up to you before we stop Warp and send you home." She nodded and replied.

"I hope so." She turned to the rest of us, making sure we all got the comment. "Thank you for assisting me," I took a step forwards to her, and said.

"Don't thank us yet, we still have to figure out how to send you home and find Warp." She nodded and beamed at me for a second (and totally not giving me Butterflies.) Then she looked around the room, before she asked us.

"Friend Artemis, when you informed of all of your team members, you included two girls named Rocket and Zatanna. Where are they? "

"Zatanna said she had a show tonight, so she can't come." Artemis said, and I felt a tinge of disappointment. After all she was my girlfriend. And sometimes not. Hey, in my defense, it's complicated. But staring at Starfire, I suddenly didn't mind that much. Man, if Batman could read my thoughts, he would kill me.

Not only I'm kind of dating a teammate, but I'm getting close to star already, when I just met her an hour or three ago. Nice Grayson.

"And Rocket is on a mission with Icon in Dakota City." Aquald got this glazed look over his eyes, and I smirked. He shook it from his head sometime later. An silence passed over us, but I'm not sure what kind it was—I guess it depended on the person. Starfire looked disappointed, but she perked up when my watch beeped.

I opened the watch and it's screen floated from it. I had scanned Warp's disc that Star had given to me earlier. I scanned the page quickly before I relayed to the Team.

"Looks like Warp's disc are from Apokolips, but tweaked so it's dimension traveler instead of a dimension destroyer. " I glanced round the room. "But it doesn't say how it works exactly."

"Don't we know anyone who knows about this kinda stuff?' Kid Flash asked. I let a sigh.

"Not that I know of," Aqualad stared at us.

"Then it is essential for us to catch Warp." A grin spread on Kid Flash's face.

"And we are tracking him right now so…" he jumped over the back of the couch with three controllers in his hand. "Gaming war anyone?" Superboy shrugged and took the controller, and I took grinned and took the other. I sat down between my Best Friends and the gaming War began. I heard Miss Martin say something about the Teen Titans and how Artemis would love to hear about them. And then Starfire's giggles and Artemis's groans.

I felt a slight ping of guilt for forgetting Star for the moment, but soon as the main menu appeared on the screen, I concentrated on kicking Wally and Conner's asses at this game.

…

_**Note about Miss Martian**_**, she is wary of Starfire because Tamerains are not the most welcomed people. Miss Martian is trying to be nice, but she can't help it—it's just how she was raised.**

**This is also my first YG Robin POV so… I may be a little off. But I'm really trying here.**

**KKA**


	4. An Exciting Day Indeed

Guys, I just want to say sorry for not updating, with school coming up, and the fact the last few days I've been puking up my guts (which is very Rare with me—I don't do sick) I just haven't had to time to update. Sorry So…

Star's POV

We stayed up very late that night, Artemis Megan and I. We talked about everything; our teams, our crime fighting outfits, cute males, pets, earthen customs, books, movies, Batman, Superman, Space, Our home planets and even our favorite foods. Artemis was laughing and Miss Martian was giggling hard at my tale.

"S0-0, let me get this straight—"Artemis chocked out "Mad Mod, a villain who is about 70, who is English, dresses like he's from the 6o's, and uses his Red topped cane to make himself younger and to control his robots, kidnapped you from your T-tower and made you to school!?" She laughed.

"It was a evil school, he tried to hypnotize us, kill us, and keep us there forever!" Artemis smirked and commented.

"Isn't all schools like that?"

"I don't know Artemis, I kind of like school," I would agree with her, but I had never gone to an Earthen school. On Tameran, I was home schooled, by my planets' most famous scholars and warriors. Artemis rolled her eyes and Miss Martian changed the subject.

"So, it seems like in your dimension and ours, that Robin likes you a lot. He usually doesn't warm up so fast to people, well except for Zatanna..." I felt a surge of jealously and heat spread on my cheeks. Miss Martian just smiled, while Artemis smirked. I scrambled to change the subject, but I believed from the look on their faces that they already knew the answer.

My eyelids rose and revealed a white, plain room with empty bookshelves and empty dresser. I gasped, and fear struck though me until I remembered the events of yesterday. I was not in my purple room, at the Tower, but a spare room at Mt. Justice. They had let me stay here for I did not have a home here for my own—but that was okay. Friend Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad did (sometimes), and Zatanna was supposed to be here too, but last night she had slept at friends house because of her show.

I stood and combed through my hair with my finger, and changed out of the big T-shirt that Miss. Martian had let me borrow for Pajamas and back into my uniform. It smelled slightly, so I swiped the furbreeze can off the side table and sprayed myself lightly. I glanced at the clock as I did so, and I found it was 6:00 in the morning.

Once I made my bed, and I was ready, I flied down the hall and to the living room. There was no one there, which did not surprise me, I have came to expect it at the tower, and I knew it would be the same here- We were all just teens after all, and all Earthen Teenagers love to sleep in. I looked around, flying down corridors, rooms, the training rooms, even the kitchen—but there was no windows!

I frowned, sun rise would be doing the happening soon. I groaned, but then I remembered; I had come in through a huge garage door, so I could go out too. I did the retracing of my steps and after a few wrong turns, I found the door. Lined on the walls of the garage doors were motorcycles, cars, bikes, skateboards, a large black shiny ball, and even a princess scooter. I spotted the button that said open above it, when I heard a loud growl.

I turned around slowly in fighting position, prepared for anything. I found a pure white wolf, with beautiful, sparkling, sapphire eyes. He was on all fours, in a fighting position and I was also in the stance of fighting, but he was so big his head reached to my hips. His long white coat was ruffled as he growled. I placed a calming smile on my face and said.

"It s the okay, I will not hurt you." I took a step forwards with my hands open and facing him, but the Wolf did not move from his position. I another step, and crouched down to his level. I took another step, and his fighting stance relaxed a little. I scooted forwards and we were nose to snout. We had the contest of staring, something Cyborg and Beast Boy do often. The fire that danced in The Wolf's eyes started to go out, and was replaced by curiosity, wonder and then, and recognition.

The Wolf's long pink tongue slipped from his mouth, his fighting stance finally relaxed. He dragged his tongue up my face, giving me a long, slobbery lick. I giggled and scratched behind his ears,, which he leaned into. I grinned. Now, instead of having Robin watch the sunrise with me, I could watch the sunrise with this huge, soft Wolf. When I came back to the kitchen after a beautiful sunrise with the Wolf, I found a sticky note on the fridge: _Superboy and I are at school, we will be back at 3:30-_ _-Miss Martian_I let out small sigh and looked down at Wolf, who was panting by my waist.

"I guess we shall be doing the entertaining of ourselves today."

When the TV started buzzing with a crime alert, the Wolf and I were covered in covered in Bubble Gum, multicolored paint, and feathers. I looked sideways at The Wolf from my position on the floor next to him and mimicked my Robin's voice.

"Trouble!"

The trouble was close to Mt. Justice, in the city next to Happy Harbor. When we arrived at the scene, Wolf and I cleaned of our…. Decorations we found a woman and man robbing the bank. The woman had short, blonde hair that flipped at the ends, and wore pink lips stick that matched her revealing tank/halter top. She wore fishnet gloves that went up to her elbows, black leather pants, and black boots.

Her partner wore a simple black t-shirt that displayed his muscles, black pants, and boots. He had floppy Mohawk that swished back and forth as he quickly stuffed money into a sack. The woman's head swiped quickly, and she yelled:

"Groom, company!" The man looked up, and shrugged.

"Can you take care of them for me, Bride?" Bride stood, and she answered.

"Course love!' She hands glowed a light blue with tinges of yellow. They came out of her hands like whips, and she ran towards us, whipping them at Wolf and I. Wolf jumped to the side while flew to ceiling. I shot an eye bolt at her semi-turned back, and it hit its target. She fell to the ground, but then rolled to face me.

Her whips coiled around my foot, and I was shocked hard, I felt like my energy was draining, like I was aging fast. Bride grinned as she said.

"Magic life sucking coils. The longer you get sucked, the older you get, "some of the color that I knew used to be in my cheeks, transferred to hers."And the Younger I get!" She burst out into a harsh, screeching laughter, but it was interrupted by Wolf, who charged into Bride's side, and biting at her legs, causing blood to leak out.

The coils retracted back into her hands, and I took the opportunity. I dived through the air towards Bride and punched her into the nose loud enough to make her scream, and to hear it crack. Blood slipped between the finger of her hands that cupped her nose, and she dropped to her knees in shock.

"You bitch!" I spun around, just in time for Groom to punch me in my cheek. My head was knocked back, and I took a few steps backwards. Then I looked up, at him, smiling sweetly at him.

"Wolf?" I stepped to the side and the Wolf jumped from his spot from behind me and chomped down on Groom's arm, causing him to let out a string of cuss words.

"Get your mutt off of me!" He spun around the room, shaking his arm in an attempt to get friend Wolf to let go. I used my flight and landed right n front of him. Then, I kicked him in his shin, only using my super strength a little to add extra power to the kick. "Shit!' I crouched down, and the Wolf finally let go, and came back to me panting while Groom lay on the ground, clutching his leg and still cussing. I scratched the Wolf behind his ears and smiled.

"Good Boy!"

I sat on the sat on the couch, scanning through the TV channels, hoping that someone would arrive soon. Someone, anyone—I would welcome Slade at this point. But then I heard the call of the teleporter, followed by—

"Robin!" I stood, and flew over to him, smiling with my hands clasped in front of me. " I trust that you had a glorious day friend?" Robin gave small smile back, and then said:

"Fine Star—thanks," he did the motioning of his head towards the TV. "—_In other news, today two bank burglars were stopped, Groom and Bride, were stopped by a mysterious flaming haired and orange skinned woman. She stopped these thieves and left them for the local police force, but she did not stick around to identify herse—"_Robin turned off the TV and said.

"But it sounds like you had much more fun." I blushed and gazed down at my feet.

"I am sorry Robin, but the alarm went off, and it was very close by, and I figured it would not harm anyone and—" Robin burst out into his cackles, the ones so unlike my Robin's, but the ones, I liked so much more.

"Star, it's fine—really. Well, it won't be with Batman, but you stopped them, and saved some other hero from putting their regular life on hold to stop them. You did it pretty quick too," I look up at him in surprise. I was not in the trouble? "Good job." He said, grinning at me.

I let out a sigh of relief and smiled too, a faint blush forming across my cheeks. This just made his smile wider. He pointed at my cheeks,

"Oh, is that a blush I see missy?" This helped my blush none, and Robin chuckled as I replied.

"No, It is just a Tamerain reflex. We only do the blushing when we are proud." Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask, something I was only capable of seeing because of my two years of living and being My Robin's best friend.

"Right, " His smile disappeared as he took on a serious face, the one I knew that the other Robin had too. "On a completely unrelated note, today, we got a tip about Warp. Seems like he's been looking around for a replacement disk. And he's found a prototype, close enough I guess, and it's at S.T.A.R. Labs. So tonight, we'll intercept him, and get you home." I nodded, and excitement at the fact that I was going to see my friends, my family soon, filled me. But somewhere, deep inside of me, I felt a little despair too.

KKA


	5. Most Likely With You

** I've been very mean… I've been making all of you wait-for the finale!**

**Rob's POV**

…

This mission was difficult, but we have done harder. S.T.A.R. Labs is a twenty four seven working facility, and on the first three levels below the main one, people are up and working. Then there is the movement detector in the air shafts, the laser system, the guards and the cameras.

So, this is still pretty hard, at least for someone who hasn't been trained by Batman or worked on Young Justice for 3 years. The only thing I am worried about is Starfire; from the sounds of it she really never did that much undercover work on the Teen Titans.

I crouched on top of the building across the street with Starfire and looked below at S.T.A.R.'s entrance. The moon was full tonight, and that made it easier to see.

'_Wait until my signal,' _Aqualad sent into our minds, and Starfire squealed and then covered her mouth with her hand. She used the other one to touch her head lightly. Oh, I knew I was forgetting something. I'm so used to having my mind talked into, I never really thought about explaining it Star.

I laid my hand on top of Starfire's, the one that was covering her mouth. "Don't worry," I whispered. "That's just Aqualad. Miss M links our minds together, so we don't have to talk during missions out loud.

Her apology was muffled by our hands, so I pushed her hand down and away from her mouth.

"Don't, you didn't know." She nodded and smiled at me, and then a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Then I realized that I was still holding her hand. I smirked and let go, but I secretly missed her hand.

Man, I am so chalant.

"_Putting the moves on her huh Rob?" _I turned around and glared at Kid flash at his position, which was down an alley between S.T.A.R. and another building. But I couldn't help but grin a little.

"_Putting the moves on? What is that?" _Starfire asked mentally, but when I turned around to answer her, when Artemis answered for me.

"_Kid Crash means that Rob is flirting with you." _Starfire blushed, and then said.

"_I see. I also noticed the Kid Flash does the 'putting the moves on' you quite a lot my friend."_

"_He would put moves on a toad," _Artemis defended.

"_I'll make you croak all night babe," _Kid flash replied, and Starfire and I burst out in silent laughter.

"_You guys having all the fun without me?" Zee whispered into our minds._

"_Who was that friends?" _Starfire asked, cocking her head at me curiously. It made her look pretty celestial.

"_Uh, who was that?" Zee replied._

"_That's Starfire, long story short; she is from a different planet in a different dimension. We need to stop Warp, the guy who sent her here, get the prototype, and send her home. Star, this is Zatanna. She's on our team, and she is a magic user, kind of like Raven."_

"_Hello friend! I have been most eager to meet you!"_

"_Uh, I have wanted to meet you too, Starfire. So, we need to go kick villain ass?"_

"_Basically" Kid Flash answered._

"_Team, you need to hush. We need to concentrate."_

"_Yes, especially since Warp is coming." _Super Boy muttered. Starfire and I snapped our heads to the street below where Warp was just strutting, a smoke in his mouth, up to the building.

"_He is always this…. Confidant?" Miss M. asked._

"_Yes, when attacked the museum, he danced a little did the dance of victory while twirling a guard's gun before he stole the clock." Starfire answered._

"_Wow, arrogant much?" _ I ignored them and carefully examined Warp. I noted the stolen clock Starfire had described, his armor, which looked fairly advanced, no telling what that thing could do, and the big hole in the front of his armor. The disk that was latched on Starfire's belt, so I figured that if we pieced them together, we could send her home.

Right?_ I totally did not wish for a moment that something would go wrong and Starfire would be stuck here forever. Nope, I did not even think of that. _

I jumped down the side of the building, using the window walkways as steps that slowed down my decent to the ground while Star just flew down to the ground. I noticed that an explosion rocked S.T.A.R. Labs as all of the team came out of our hiding places. We rushed in, all in fighting stances, ready to do some heroing, but nothing was there. Except for the smoke, the small fire, and the people frozen in a blocks of ice.

So much for the undercover plan.

Aqualad whispered over the mind link: _"Miss Martian, are they still alive?" _I checked the hole in the wall while Miss Martian put her finger to her temples, closing her eyes.

"_N-no," She reported. _Starfire closed her eyes and whispered quickly in Tamerieses? Tameraninish? Tamerian? Hmmm, I should ask her.

We kept going, through the whole, and into the empty elevator shack. The rope was cut, so I couldn't glide down it. Starfire picked me up under my armpits and hugged me to her as she flew me down while they ret of the team ran down the wall, teleported, and flew.

I blushed a little, I was getting a little taller- but man sometimes I really hate being super short because I felt like she was clutching me to her chest like Bette did to her school books. We reached the right level, level negative fifteen, a few minutes later.

We found the elevator door pried open, so I didn't have to hack it. We hopped through and ran down the hall, and I made note of the melted cameras and motion detectors on the walls. Those things are supposed to be made of the strongest materials in the world, and Warp's lasers, or guns, or whatever he used melted them like the sun melts a Popsicle.

We burst into the main room, where all of the time traveling and dimension traveling prototypes were. Warp was just walking about, staring at the technology like they were paintings at museum. He pointed at a small box.

"That will work out pretty well, "He grinned at another.

"That will end badly!" Kid Flash ran up to Warp at supersonic speeds, his hand cocked back for a punch.

But Warp sank into the ground, and KF missed and almost crashed into the wall. Okay, so this guy was fast, but we could take him. He floated back up through the floor, right behind Miss Martian. Miss Martian spun around and used her powers to copy Warp's move and float down through the floor. She just barely missed the shoulder laser to her head.

I pulled out my flash birdarangs and tossed them, aiming for Warp, but he brought up a big blue shield and the bounced off and at Aqualad, who quickly looked away, but was still caught by the flash. I sent a sorry through the link at him as Starfire and Zatanna attacked. Zatanna casted a spell and a bigger than usual cobra wrapped himself around Warp while Starfire floated in the air and send star bolts his way. Warp become invisible in a huge smoke cloud, and Starfire and Zatanna landed, staring intently at the cloud.

Two laser shot from the cloud, one went right through Zatanna's hair and burnt her ear slightly, while one went directly for Starfire's shoulder. She let out a muffled cry, and she staged back a little, but she straightened back up and her eyes glowed green.

But her neck plate had a huge hole in it, and it was gushing black blood. I winced for her but turned my attention back to the fight, and hopped in with Artie and KF, who were currently working one of their strategies. Artemis had climbed to the top of one of the metal shelves and was shooting into the hole that Wally was creating with his mini tornado.

I joined Artemis and dropped some mine grenades in there, KF ran away from the dizzy Warp as the grenades went off. Warp landed on his knees, his armor smoking. I hung back while Miss Martian carefully levitated over him and began to unleash a quick mental attack.

"Stop!" Starfire yelled through our link, but it was too late. There was big blue flash, and when my vision cleared I found Miss Martian on the floor unconscious. My scanner reported that it was just a huge telectric pusle, and I figured she would be fine.

"_We need to distract him, and then get a hit in on him." _ KF and I called the role and we both stared to dance around in front of Warp, who was now on his feet, looking at us with an eyebrow raised. We hooked our arms together and danced calling insults.

"Nice beard Warp, are you going to be Mr. Miyagi for Halloween this year? Your beard is white enough!"

"I love your armor—what is the shade of that yellow called? Puss?"

"Your shoulder pads are big and pretty cool. Besides holding lasers, do you have any candy in there too?" Warp's shoulders were hunched, and my grin got wider. Kid Flash separated from me just in time, because Warp started to shoot his lasers at us. I couldn't help but laugh as I dodged them, but wanted this thing to end now—he had hurt some of us already, and I didn't want any more hurt.

But he didn't for long before Super boy crashed down from mid air and landed a strong punch on Warp's upper back. Warp bent backwards toward Supes in pain and he took the opportunity to rip Warp's shoulder pads from the rest of his armor. No more lasers for him.

I let out a cackle as Super boy bounded away, leaving a Super boy sized crater in the metal floor behind. Zatanna summoned a sleep mask over Warp's eyes, and he was blinded long enough for Starfire and Aqualad to come in with a uppercut together, knocking off his helmet and sending Warp flying back on his back.

Kid Flash ran over and swiped Warp's guns from his belt. He ran over to Artemis, who released a net arrow over Warp, and leaned on her shoulder, twirling the guns on his fingers. Artemis rolled her eyes at him, her long ponytail dancing behind her.

Finally, he tried to get up, but he was beat. We all knew that. He collapsed on the ground, and into unconsciousness.

I stepped back and turned to look at Starfire. She was grinning like me, and was hopping up and down in mid-air, yelled happily that we were victorious. I noticed the others were looking too—I think we were going to miss her.

I walked up to the unconscious Warp and crouched down next to him. I examined his body armor for a while but I wasn't really sure of what I needed to do. Mean while, the injured part of the team was getting up, and walking to me. I extended a hand out without tearing my eyes away from the armor, and someone placed the disk in my hand.

Someone else handed me the equipment I needed to fix this, and I quickly got to work. A few minutes later, after some careful wiring and melding, the disk was back on the armor. Super Boy hoisted Warp up, so he was in a standing position. I flipped open a control panel on his arm, and pressed a button.

A huge black tube with a glowing blue border shot out of the disk, and stood not two feet away from us. I stood and watched as Starfire looked to the team, smiled, and somehow managed to squeeze all of them into a huge hug, something I thought was only possible if Plastic Man did it.

When she finally let them go, Aqualad handed her the clock and she said.

"My friends, I thank you for helping find a way home, and giving me a home while I had none. All of you were very kind to me, and I shall remember you," She looked at me. "Always." She flew to the portal and landed in front of it. I wanted to grab her hand and never let go. Why did she have to leave?

But a voice told me in my head that this wasn't her home, that the Titans were her family.

She looked at her feet, and then up at the ceiling and then at the portal. Blood dripped from her shoulder like it was crying out red tears. Ok, screw this. I walked up and stood right in front of her. I took off my cape and tied into a bandage around her should.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"I must be going…." I grabbed onto her wrist as she turned, spinning her back to facing me. I stared at her as I said.

"Why? You had a good time here right? Why don't you—"her eyes twinkled, proving her name, as Starfire cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Stay? Oh, Robin, I would love too. But you see, this is not my home. And if you are here, and there is a Robin in my dimension, than there could be another me here too." She leaned down, and brushed her lips softly over mine. "And I have a feeling, that you will meet her someday. And I would want her to be happy."

She leaned into my ear and whispered.

"Most likely with you. _Frunshi shendm Izd poerul_, Robin. _Frunshi shendm Izd poerul_." She smiled, and with tears in her eyes, she side stepped into the portal, and it disappeared soon as she stepped completely. I just hoped that she just hadn't disappeared forever.

…

**Okay, that's all folks! I am going add an epilogue on here, and I think this will be over with.**

**KKA**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**A few years later, Titans Tower**

Starfire walked into her purple room and collapsed on her bed. She rolled her neck and closed her eyes. It had been a long year, and today they had just defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. They had won, and Starfire was happy about this, but her body—well, not so much.

The warm and cushy pillows hugged her, as he stress slowly leaked out of her.

She let out a long sigh. She leaned forwards; just enough lift her pillow and get out what had become her safety blanket. It was Yellow and Black strip of cloth, that had some faded blood stains on it. It smelled like mints and pumpkin pie, a scent that Starfire had came to love.

It smelled and looked a lot like her Robin's cape, but very different at the same time. This was the other side's robin. This was the one that had saved her life before, the one she had got know quicker than she had gotten to know her own in the past year. She still remembered those three days.

She remembered all of the people she met, and how panicked and worried her friends over here were when she had came back. But sometimes, she missed the other side—sometimes she really missed Young Justice.

"Maybe, someday, when I am older. I shall start another team with the Justice League. I shall call it Young Justice." She then proceeded to hug the cloth to her chest, curl up into a ball, and fall into slumber land, a land where she dreamed of her other team, her other friends, her other love.

**A couple years later, above San Francisco**

Nightwing hung onto the ships wing for his life. The wind blew his hair and gums back as he and the ship climbed higher and higher into the air. Nightwing put a small device on the wing and did the only thing he could—jump. The device went off and the ship was engulfed by small explosions and then fire.

Nightwing expanded his limbs so he was not in a 'x' shape. The ship fell past him, and into the icy water below. Nightwing sweat dropped.

He knew he should have worn the wings today. So as he fell, he let out a long yell. Wind rushed up at him, the cold winter air biting at his cheeks. His eyes watered from the pace he was going. It was like he was back in circus, except this time he wasn't going to be caught. He was going to die.

Bruce would be so pissed at him if he was going to survive this.

But suddenly, his decent stopped. He felt something warm wrapped round his ankle. He twisted his body around so he could see his savior, and his already lost breath didn't come back. **It was her**.

She fiery red curls ran down to the back of her knees; her bright neon emerald eyes stared down at him in curiosity as her purple armor that covered most of her body except for a long line down the middle of her chest which showed off her cleavage. Her bare orange hands looked delicate, but callused with years of training and fighting.

"Hello Earthling. You looked like you could use some assistance. Unless you can fly like some of the others on this planet." Nightwing shook his head and grinned.

"Nah, I could use a hand," she sent me a confused look, so he corrected "help," she made a little cute 'O' with her mouth and nodded. He pointed down at the city. "I need be down there and helping them. So can you put me down—" She let go and Nightiwng launched down with a yell.

"NO, NO! I MEANT ON THE GROUND! "He was caught again, and as Nightwing caught my his breath, she giggled. He shot a playful glare at her as she laughed.

"Oh, I am sorry, but I could not help it!" He shook my head, which was upside down, and chuckled.

"Don't worry; I would have done the same." The pair laughed for what seemed forever. Then Starfire adjusted her grip so she was holding Nightwing's hand, and they carefully went down to the ground. As they went, he said.

"No- I can't fly, Starfire." Starfire's eyes widened and then narrowed in suspicion.

"How did you know—" He put a finger up to his lips.

"Shhhhhh! That's a secret. My name is Nightwing. What are you doing here on Earth Star?" Starfire sent him a questioning look before she replied.

"Before the Justice League went off to repair the damage they did not intentionally create, they alerted several people to give Earth 'the hand' in your fight against evil. And because I am the princess of Tameran, I was one of those people." Nightwing's eyes widened for a second.

"You're a princess? Last time I met you—I mean, I was told you were from Tameran, but not a princess." Starfire nodded a frown on her face. Nightwing could tell she was uncomfortable about talking about her royalty, so instead he asked.

"How do you know English if you are from Tamera?" Starfire off handily replied.

"Oh, I merely made the lip contact with The Batman." If he _had_ coffee in Nightwing's mouth, he would have spit it out_._ She had kissed Batman!? She noticed his shocked face, and her face became clouded with confusion.

"That is how my people learn new dialects—lip contact. Don't Earth people do the same?" He shook his head, and she looked down at the ground below. She didn't know what a kiss meant yet—he'd have to explain it to her later. Nightwing promised to himself that he would explain everything to her- he wanted to give her Earth.

But he was still freaked out that Starfire, a twenty year old alien super powered princess had kissed Batman, who was his adopted father and is thirty-seven! Yuck.

"SO, how long are you going to stay here?" Starfire looked at him, and he could see the familiar confident and determined look entered her eyes.

"Until we kick the butt so your planet is safe once again." Nightwing grinned at her as they both landed on the ground, where the fight was still raging.

"I think you will get along on Earth just fine." The set into their battyel stances and with green eyes a-glowing, Starfire launched herself into her first fight with her future teammate, her future best friend, and her future…..

…..

**There you go! I might write a spin off later, but I'm gonna leave it alone for now. I'd just like to say:**

_**Thank you all of you for coming by and reading and reviewing this—you made this ten more times more fun to write than it already was. I really am happy with how this turned out, and I thank you for help make this more than a little off to the side, this really doesn't matter project and into a real story. Thanks all of you!**_

_** KKA**_


End file.
